Vehicles currently employ radar as a sensor for enabling proximity and collision detection. As general rules, to increase maximum
detection range (R), automotive radar needs a larger signal to noise ratio (SNR). To increase SNR, radar can increase illumination time or decrease the field of view required to illuminate. Under many conventional approaches, vehicles generally use radars with static range settings.